Kind Determination
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: A mixed collection of unrelated Hinata drabbles. Will be updated as pieces are completed - unscheduled.
1. Don't Waste Your Time

"Faster."

Her feet slipped against the polished wooden floor, and she struggled to keep her footing.

"Stronger."

Her fists pounded against the target, the thick fabric barely caving to her attacks.

"Better."

Her breath came in ragged gasps, falling to all fours and panting. Muscles spasmed, overworked and overtired.

Silence. Then -

"This is meaningless." His deep voice seemed to reverberate in her bones, each serving as a blow to her ribs. "Do not bother coming back tomorrow...you will never be good enough. Do not waste your time."

His footsteps echoed in the dojo, fading into silence after the door clacked shut.

The panting continued, but soon began to hiccup and sniff as tears slipped from her cheeks to the floor.

She was never good enough.

Nothing she did was good enough.

Especially now that he had her little sister to compare her to.

Moving back to sit on her legs, she wiped at her cheeks and struggled to control her breathing.

A kunoichi did not cry.

But could she even call herself by that name?

Was he right in telling her not to bother?

Was she really the failure he painted her to be?

Staggering to her feet, she remained until her breathing had calmed.

No.

He had to be wrong.

After all, _he_ had taught her perseverance.

So, she would waste her time...until she proved him wrong. 

* * *

**Hello lovely readers!**

So, I've decided to go ahead and upload my 365 Day Writing Challenge drabbles from deviantART over here to Fanfiction! And I've decided to organize them in several ways: Hinata-centric drabbles, Itachi-centric, ItaHina-centric, stand alone stories, and even a few with an RPC of mine! If a fic is short and not really it's own story, it will be uploaded as a part of the drabble stories as individual chapters. This fic "Don't Waste Your Time", for example, is the first "chapter" of the Hinata-centric drabbles, which I've grouped together and called, "Kind Determination". So, for any little Hinata drabbles that aren't full short stories, look here!

Anyway, this little fic was written for the prompt, "Don't Waste Your Time". I'm always sad to see Hinata's struggles, but I know that they make her the great character she is!

I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! If you did, feel free to leave me a little note in a review! I always enjoy hearing from you all n_n

~BlackRoseDragon13


	2. Wonder Woman

No one thought much of the quiet Hyuuga heiress. She was the type to fade into the background – to go unnoticed even when she tried to speak. Called weak by her father, and average in her shinobi classes, Hinata barely managed to scrape by when finally sorted into a genin squad. She felt that her teammates far outshone her in combat, and her confidence took beating after beating when all around her, words of disappointment and disbelief followed.

Her head hung in shame, but one thought kept her going.

Naruto never gave up. He never surrendered, even when the world was betting against him.

And so, she brought her head back up, blinked away the tears, and kept fighting.

Even when Hanabi knocked her to the dojo floor.

Even when she failed to capture the bikochu.

Even when the mighty Pain crushed her and tore through her flesh.

Her unending will inspired even Haruno Sakura, another female that all compared Hinata to as fellow classmates and unintentional rivals for Naruto's affections. So, despite the odds, she became a face easily recognized within Konoha – one admired and adored. Her silent strength helped inspire those facing their own challenges. But she remained humble and modest, easily highlighting defeats alongside victories. But she never forgot the hero that helped her reach her true potential, and who gave her the beginning spark of her nindo's flame – the Superman to her Wonder Woman.

* * *

**Hello all!**

Here's another Hinata-centric drabble for you, written for the prompt, "Wonder Woman". Short, as usual, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! As always, feel free to leave any feedback you have for me in a review!

~BlackRoseDragon13 


	3. Kindness

Kindness was her weakness.

It made her afraid. Afraid to harm, to maim, to fight. But it was expected of her, something the blood in her veins would not let her shy away from. Nor the father that drove her to her knees, ignoring the quaking of her shoulders and the tears upon her cheeks.

You are weak, he told her. Hesitation will see you killed.

Her kind were not allowed to be gracious.

Not when it really mattered.

Caring for a comrade was one thing, but general empathy was a flaw. The softness of her touch, the hesitation in her voice marked her as inadequate. She fought against the gentleness in her soul, but even when focus found her, the sting of comments past – declarations of her deficiency – made her unstable as she believed them. Cutting comments left scars that inhibited her movement. The tightened skin stole her grace. They made her slow and hesitant, leaving her open when it mattered most.

She nearly gave in.

But he showed her kindness. The smallest of recognition, and her heart was blooming. So she fought against herself, against her imperfections. She kept the kindness in her heart, but instead of letting it limit her, she used it as her strength. To protect is what she strove for, to defend is what she sought. Her enemies earned no sympathy, lost when they turned their hands against those she held dear.

Still she saw the brilliant irony in her family's pride. Their touch was soft, barely a gentle tap, but laced with deadly force. Heartbeats wavered, organs failed, and lives stripped without effort. The Hyuuga hardly touched their foes, almost an act of kindness, if not for the hidden power their Gentle Fist withheld.

So she struck each foe with kindness, putting on her mask of false indifference. With each strike she reminded herself of why she caused such pain.

She was kind. She was good.

She was lying.

* * *

**Greetings readers!**

Another entry into my Hinata-centric drabbles. This one has a bit of a darker tone to it, but I'd like to think that, when pushed to her limits, Hinata can be just as kick-ass as her other kunoichi counterparts. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

~BlackRoseDragon13 


End file.
